Will it last?
by Tell Those Spiders
Summary: Hermione and Ron just told Harry they're together. Harry's ok with it, but for how long... Will it tear down 3 best friends? and 1 love?
1. Telling Harry

Hey, all this is my first chapter Let me know what you think...

* * *

"So, Hermione can we please?" Asked an anxious Ron.   
  
"No, Ron I don't think Harry will take the news well, I mean how would you feel if he told you him and I were dating were all best friends I don't think he'll take the news well"   
  
"Well... I don't have to worry about that now do I? I got the girl" Ron stated as he put his arm around Hermione.   
  
"You say that like you've been figthing over me..."   
  
"Oh no we haven't but I don't know if he likes you like that or not..." Ron stated.  
  
"I doubt that. I mean he's just gotten over Cho." Hermione never really like Harry like that but to be honest she never liked him liking Cho, but could never explain why.  
  
"Well Hermione. We've been hiding this for a while and I don't think we should continue to hide it anymore, he's my best friend."  
  
Hermione sat there in silence, thinking... how would Harry react. She couldn't see why he wouldn't be happy for them. Afterall she thought they made a hell of a cute couple.  
  
"Okay, Ron let's go tell Harry." She said smiling.  
  
"Really? Okay let's go." He grabbed her hand and they went down into the Great Hall.  
  
As soon as they got into the Great Hall they let there hands free. As they spotted Harry eating breakfast talking to Neville they went over and sat next to him.  
  
"Hey, Harry" Ron said  
  
"Hey... were have you two been. I've been waiting for you."  
  
"Oh, we were on our way down and Hermione tripped and fell down some stairs" lied Ron.  
  
"Really? Hermione are you okay?"  
  
"Rons lying. He saw a big huge spider and ran screaming in the other direction, I had to catch him and drag him in here." Hermione stated with a little grin.  
  
They all laughed and Ron looked at Hermione. She gave a look. Ron knew what he had to do so he began.  
  
"Harry... I have something to tell you..."  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Hermione and I... Me and Hermione... Well were together."  
  
"Together? I know your sitting right next to each other."  
  
"Oh Harry you're being thick, and so is Ron. What Ron meant to say is that we're together, as in going out, dating whatever it's called nowadays."  
  
"Oh, okay... Thats nice." Harry said nonchalantly.  
  
"So your okay with that than, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Oh who knows." Said Ron.

* * *

Thats all for now, Shall I continue or stop? 


	2. Disagreement 1

I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other JKR does, and I hope you're enjoying this, I'll posst more a lil later!

* * *

After they've eaten breakfast Harry brung up there Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
"So, tomorrow's Saturday, and it's a Hogsmeade weekend, You two want to go to Zonko's and Three Broomsticks for some Butterbear?"  
  
"Oh, Harry! We're so sorry we've made plans to go check out Madam Puddifoots." Hermione felt very bad she didn't want Harry to be left out

"You can join us though Harry, would you like to?"  
  
"No thanks. I don't want to be the third wheel and besides I _hate_ that place. I went there last year with Cho."  
  
"Oh Harry wont you come?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Hermione, he said he didn't want to come." Ron said  
  
"That's right I don't want to come. I don't like that place."  
  
"How about if you brung somebody along, like Luna, Ginny, or Cho."  
  
"No, no, and _definitely_ no."  
  
"Come on mate Ginny will go with you I'll make her, and we can all enjoy ourselves."  
  
"Okay fine. But I wont come if you two want to be alone."  
  
"No, Harry we want you to come." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay well we have quidditch practice, See you later Hermione."Said Ron  
  
Harry went to quidditch practice, he really didn't want to go to Madam Puddifoots tomorrow and he didn't want to go with Ginny but he also didn't want to be left out or be the third wheel.  
  
During practice he could tell Angelina was getting irritated with the team after being there for an hour they haven't made any progress.  
  
"You lot are doing horrible Ron your not gliding at the right end of the hoops and Harry you haven't even caught the snitch yet, and we still need new beaters after Hogsmeade tomorrow I want you all to come back here were going to have a long hard practice."  
  
They left and Ron and Harry were on there way to Divination.  
  
"I'm beginning to think she's worse than Wood was." Said Harry  
  
"I wouldn't know, but she is being hard on us." Answered Ron. They made there way into classroom eleven and greeted Firenze and Trelawney.  
  
After that lesson they headed outside for Care of Magical creatures with Hagrid. It was there most interesting lesson he had ever given yet. Hagrid had Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes. Hagrid told them the history of phoenix and how many years ago there was only one known Phoenix and it was in Arabia, and he explained to them that they're reborn from there ashes after they burst into flames, and how there tears have healing powers.  
  
"I think that was one of Hagrid's best lessons, yet." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah" Agreed Ron.  
  
"I don't, I _didn't_ find Fawkes that _fascinating_." Hermione said cooly.  
  
"Yeah" agreed Ron.  
  
"Well maybe you didn't_ know_ but Fawkes saved my life, and Ron you just agreed with_ me_ five seconds ago." Said an angry Harry.  
  
"Wait a minute mate, I'm not getting into the middle of this." Said Ron.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry it's just I don't agree with everything _you_ say." Said Hermione.  
  
"Whatever" Harry said as he reached the castle.  
  
"I'm going up to bed." Harry said walking off.  
  
"Hey, Harry, what about dinner?" Ron asked.  
  
But Harry continued walking.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You obviously insulted him Hermione, but he'll be okay I'll talk to him later."  
  
Okay. Hermione didn't understand why Harry was so upset about Fawkes it was just her matter of opinion.  
  
After dinner Hermione and Ron walked up stairs together and into the common room, they spent sometime cuddling by the fire until Ron stated he was going to bed. When Ron went up stairs he saw Harry reading a book.  
  
"Hey mate I'm sorry about Hermione down there earlier and I'm sorry I agreed with you both to be honest I think you were right Fawkes _is_ really interesting."  
  
"It's alright. But I'm tired Ron, I'm off to bed."  
  
"Okay goodnight."

* * *

Is everything really alright with Harry? 


	3. Hogsmeade Hell and Heaven

Well I still don't own any of these people... Read and please give me some feedback it'd be nice.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning, to find all of the beds empty. He was dreading going to Madam Puddifoots later on. He just didn't feel right going with Ron and Hermione on a date, and Harry didn't like the fact that he had to go there with Ginny. Harry got out of bed and put his clothes on and made his way downstairs.  
  
"Harry" said a voice.  
  
Harry turned around and saw that it was Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny, off to breakfast?"

"Yes, how about you?" Asked Ginny

"Yeah" Harry replied

They started walking together, as they made there way into the Great Hall they saw Hermione and Ron. Ron had his arms around her waste. Harry and Ginny made there way to the table and took there seats next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Good morning, Harry I'm really sorry about yesterday" Said Hermione.

"No it's okay I shouldn't have snapped at you like that you do have a right to your own opinion and I'm sorry" said Harry.

"Well now that is settled, Harry eat up. Hermione is going to go up stairs and change. Ginny are you going with her?"Asked Ron.

"Yeah hold on" Ginny replied with a piece of bacon in her mouth.  
  
Harry began to eat breakfast. Harry felt a lot better now that he and Hermione were okay. He really was happy for Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Okay, Hermione lets go" Said Ginny

"Okay bye Ron" Hermione said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Bye Harry. See you later"

"Bye Harry, Bye Ron" Said Ginny

"Bye" Ron and Harry said together.  
  
Ron really looked like he liked Hermione he had this dumb love struck look every time she spoke to him.  
  
"So, I talked to Ginny, and she said she'll come along." Said Ron

"Okay that's fine"

"Yeah were meeting them there, we should get a move on."

"Okay, were are we meeting them?" Asked Harry

"Right outside of Madam Puddifoots, come on lets go before they get there."  
  
They walked outside, it was a nice day, warm and sunny. Great weather to be outside, and not locked in Madam Puddifoots. As they made there way down to Hogsmeade, they waited outside of Madam Puddifoots. A few minutes later he saw Hermione and Ginny along side with Luna and Cho.

"Ron why is Luna and Cho with them?"

"I don't know maybe there just coming here also I doubt there all together."  
  
As they made there way down they all greeted.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Said Luna

"Hey Luna how have you been?"

"Great you?"

"Not bad"  
  
"Hey Harry" Cho said

Harry didn't reply.

"Hey Harry"

Harry still didn't reply.

"HEY HARRY!!!"

"Shall we go in?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah" Said Ron.  
  
As they entered Madam Puddifoots it was just as pink and flowery as he remembered. With bow's everywhere, and ruffles, and the smell of tea. As they sat down Harry didn't not know who he wanted to sit between he decided Ron and Luna. Since this all couldn't have been there fault.  
  
"Harry are you mad?" Asked Hermione.

"Am I mad? No _way_! why _would_ I be _Hermione_?"

"Can I talk to you alone please?" Hermione asked.

"Actually yes, you _and_ Ron can talk to me alone, lets go out there to talk."Harry said.  
  
They went outside. The sun that was shining over them earlier was now covered by thin gray clouds.  
  
"Harry look" Hermione began "Ginny said she invited _Luna_, because she knows Luna likes you, and _Cho_ was a last minute tag along said something about feeling bad about last year and she also said this the perfect place for you two to become friends again."

"Hermione, you _knew_ perfectly well that I didn't want to see Cho. You knew and then you go out and invite her along here, you lot told me Ginny was coming not her whole _crew_! Luna's fine, Ginny is fine. But CHO? I'm so mad at you because you knew I didn't even want to come in here in the first place, and I _could_ be in the three broomsticks right now drinking a butterbear, instead im with you _two_, and I really don't wanna see you anymore Hermione. I'm absolutely furious with you."

"HEY why are you yelling at Hermione for, it's not her fault."

"Your right some of it's _yours_ now if you'll excuse me, I am getting my jacket and _LEAVING_." Harry screamed.  
  
Harry opened the door into Madam Puddifoots grabbed his jacket off of the chair. Hermione and Ron came in. Hermione was really upset looking.  
  
"Well I'm leaving, Luna would you like to join me for a butterbear?" Asked Harry.

"Sure" Harry and Luna walked out. As Ron and Hermione sat down.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong why are you crying?" Asked Ginny.

"Was it Harry, oh he has some nerve he loves to make people cry." Said Cho

"Harry wouldn't do that, Would he?" Asked Ginny.

"He just did." Answered a furious Ron.  
  
Luna and harry were walking to The Three Broomsticks it was starting to rain so they walked faster and got inside, and took a seat.  
  
"What happened back there?" Asked Luna.

"Well I really didn't want to see Cho, and Hermione knew that." Said Harry.

"She knew? Well she wasn't doing much to stop her from coming, I'm sorry Harry I didn't know you didn't want to see her, I wouldn't of let her come." Said Luna.

"Thanks, It's just Cho's well.... annoying and I no longer can stand the site of her."

"I know what you mean she's over sensitive." Said Luna.

They sat there and talked for about two hours.

"Well we better get going back." Said Luna.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go."  
  
They made there way back to the castle.

"Would you like me to walk you to your common room?" Asked Harry

"Yeah that would be nice."

They made there way to her common room and Luna stopped.

"Well here's my stop."

"Okay well I had a great time." Said Harry.

"Me too." She kissed Harry on the cheek and went inside.  
  
Thoughts were buzzing through Harry's mind He thought and thought and finally he concluded that he like Luna Lovegood. Harry walked up to the Gryffindor tower. As he walked in he was confronted by Ron.  
  
"What's your problem Harry?" Asked a furious Ron.

"My problem is _your_ girlfriend letting Cho come when she _knows_ I didn't want to see her."

"Well she made a _mistake_, is that something you can understand or are you _perfect_?"

"No I _can_ understand, and I _will_ understand _when_ I _feel_ like understanding. I'm off to bed."

"Whatever Harry, _go_ to bed and walk away."

"Okay."  
  
Ron was furious, he couldn't understand why Harry was being like this why couldn't Harry just forgive Hermione. Hermione felt terrible about not stopping Cho from coming. But Harry was blowing this whole thing out of proportion. Well it'll all blow over.

* * *

What do you think so far??? 


	4. Is this the End?

Hop you guys like it so far, I enjoy writing it, I'm FAR from done!

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning, again everyone else was already awake and out of the dormitory. Harry felt really bad about snapping at Ron and Hermione like that yesterday and he decided he was going to apologize to them. He got dressed and went downstairs. He went down and he saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch in the other direction.  
  
"Hermione he's jealous I know it!"  
  
"Oh, Ron don't be foolish what would he be jealous of?"  
  
"I don't know but don't you think it's weird that he's been having an attitude ever since we told him?"  
  
"He's not jealous Ron he has every right to be mad, he didn't want to see Cho and I should have respected that."  
  
"No Hermione. Listen to me he's jealous. I think he thinks were going to forget about him or something."  
  
"Oh? Really? Ron I'm jealous now?" Asked Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned around. Looking shocked. Ron stood up and went over to Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry! You are jealous."  
  
"You know I was going to apologize but now I'm not. Hermione I am sorry, sorry you picked the most idiotic boy on this planet as your boyfriend. And to be honest there's nothing to be jealous of."  
  
"Oh Harry, don't be thick I mean you fancy Luna. Hermione is way better than Luna."  
  
"Oh yeah? I don't think so at least Luna doesn't think she knows everything."  
  
"At least Hermione doesn't think the dumbest things are true, and at least Hermione has some brains."  
  
"She doesn't have brains if she stays with you."  
  
"Would you two stop it?" Hermione shouted  
  
"No!" Screamed Harry and Ron.  
  
"Then I'm leaving you two are driving me crazy this is so stupid get over yourselves!"  
  
Hermione got up and left the common room, and went up to her Dormitory.  
  
"She's right you know this is stupid." Harry said.  
  
"I know but you've been acting weird lately. And I'm tired of it."  
  
"Well you know you been acting like your so great now that your with Hermione."  
  
"You know what Harry that's a lie, want to know why? Because Hermione and I hid this from you for a month! We've been together for a month, so it's all you, you're the one acting different."  
  
"Why did you hide it from me?"  
  
"Because Hermione said you would act just like you are, because it'd be to weird for you."  
  
"Well Ron it is weird."  
  
"What do you want me to do break up with Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know? Well for your information I'm not breaking up with Hermione because you want me too."  
  
Ron got up and left the common room and was furious. Harry sat down on the chair where Hermione and Ron were talking .Hermione came back down looking very upset.  
  
"Harry, where did Ron go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know he left the common room."  
  
"Okay I need to go find him. Harry I'm really sorry if we are putting you through some stuff."  
  
"Hermione it's okay I'm just being stupid right now, can't say the right things."  
  
"It's okay. Well I have to find Ron. I'll talk to you later."  
  
And with that Harry went up to his dormitory.  
  
Hermione searched everywhere for Ron, and finally found him on the grand staircase, sitting on the very middle step on the corner eating a chocolate frog.  
  
"Ron we need to talk..." Started Hermione  
  
"Okay go on."  
  
"I don't think we should continue to date anymore. You and Harry are best friends and it's tearing you two apart."  
  
"No Hermione. We always fight it'll be okay in the end. We'll work it out."  
  
"No Ron please let me do this..."  
  
And she ran down the stairs and didn't look back.  
  
Ron walked up to the Gryffindor Tower. He was furious, this was all Harry's fault. He needed to talk to Harry.  
  
He walked into the Common Room and up the dormitory stairs.  
  
"Thanks a lot Harry."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Thanks to you, Hermione broke up with me."  
  
"Thanks to me? How does your relationship with her have anything to do with me."  
  
"Maybe if you would stop arguing with us, we would still be together go find a hobby Harry."  
  
"Look I'll talk to her than you can talk to her, and we can all straighten this out, but not today tomorrow give her time."  
  
"This better work Harry. I like her so much and I don't want to loose her like this"  
  
"Yeah well I'm still mad so go do something else."  
  
"Yeah well whatever."  
  
Ron left the room. As he left the room Harry thought of Luna and how he wanted to see her. He got up and made his way out of the dormitory and out of the common room and went down to breakfast to see if she was there. He made his way to the great hall and saw it partially empty he looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw her sitting there reading The Quibbler.  
  
"Hey Luna."  
  
"Hey Harry, How are you?"  
  
"Been better, want to go for a walk outside?"  
  
"Sure" They made there way out of the Great hall and out of the main doors. Harry saw Hagrid's hut and immediately thought of Ron and Hermione. He hated this. He missed them.  
  
"I'm upset about Ron and Hermione. Ron's so mad at me and I think I caused them to break up."  
  
"I doubt that Harry, and don't worry you and Ron are best friends."  
  
"Yeah well can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything"  
  
"Will you go out with me Luna?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay I'm sorry if this sounds rude but can I let you go I need to find Ron I need to fix things."  
  
"Okay Harry good luck."  
  
Harry ran up the stairs and ran toward the Gryffindor Tower he ran through the portrait hole and found Ron and Hermione sitting there laughing.  
  
"Ron I'm sorry"  
  
"Oh now your sorry? Whatever Harry. Talk to me later, go do something."


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Hey, okay I've just finished the next chapter here it is, I write it as I go Dan's girl... I can't really think of something else to happen but I'll try to be a little more creative  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Harry was about to go upstairs and walk away when Angelina called him and Ron over.  
  
"Where were you two yesterday?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Where were we, we were here. Where else would we be?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Oh I don't know, _Quidditch_ practice maybe?"  
  
"Oh no! I completely forgot. I'm so sorry" Said Harry  
  
"Me too, I didn't even realize! I've had my mind in the gutter lately." Said Ron.  
  
"I'm warning you too, you better not miss another practice."  
  
"We won't" Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, Angelina we'll be at every single one." Said Harry.  
  
"Okay, well be at the quidditch pitch at 8:00 P.M. tomorrow, and _don't_ forget."  
  
"Okay bye" Said Harry  
  
Angelina walked away and Harry figured now was his chance to talk to Ron.  
  
"Ron look..."  
  
"What do you want now Harry?"  
  
"To talk to you."  
  
"Okay go on"  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately."  
  
"You should be"  
  
"I am, I'm just being stupid."  
  
"It's alright just try to be more considerate to others feelings, would you?"  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"Okay Harry I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Alright Ron."  
  
Harry went to go look for Luna. He walked around everywhere, all over outdoors, and indoors. He couldn't find her anywhere. He decided to wait by the Ravenclaw common room and ask the first person that came out if Luna was in there.  
  
Harry stood by the common room for fifteen minutes until someone came out it was Cho. Harry thought to himself just ask, just ask... don't wait another fifteen minutes for someone else to come out. But Harry didn't need to speak first.  
  
"So I hear your going out with Luna."  
  
"Yeah I am." Harry said, and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"So thats what you like in a girl?"  
  
"Yeah shes really nice."  
  
"Well Harry you know. You can still have me, I'll go back with you once you dump Luna. I still like you."  
  
"That's really nice of you Cho. But last year I realized that I don't really like you like that anymore."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"It's just you attitude."  
  
"Whatever Harry. I don't have an attitude _ever_!"  
  
"Yeah alright. Is Luna in there?"  
  
"Do I look like her keeper?"  
  
"Well is she in there i'd like to talk to her."  
  
"I'll go check, Hold on Harry."  
  
"Okay thanks."  
  
Harry stood there and thinking. Why did Cho like him all of a sudden he couldn't figure it out. "Hey Harry. Here I am." said Luna.  
  
"Good, want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Yeah that'd be nice"  
  
Harry grabbed Luna's hand and led the way. He walked outside and sat her under a tree.  
  
"Luna I think Cho likes me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She told me If I break it off with you she'd take me back."  
  
"Oh I understand you're breaking up with me?"  
  
"No, No, No... I like you not her. I just don't know why she likes me all of a sudden."  
  
"Well either she never stopped liking you, or she likes the boy she cant have, or... she didn't know what she had until it was gone."  
  
"Well I like you, and you only."  
  
Harry sat there next to her and took her by her waist and hugged her.  
  
"Is everything okay with you, Ron, and Hermione now?"  
  
"I think it's better."  
  
"That's good. I'm happy for you I don't ever want to see you sad Harry."  
  
"Thank you Luna. I'm really glad I met you."  
  
"And I'm really glad you gave me a chance."  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but smile everytime he was with Luna. She seemed to make him so happy.  
  
"Harry, do you think you think you can walk me to my common room, I'd like to wash up before dinner and it's 3:15, and dinner is at 4:00." Asked Luna  
  
"Sure I'll walk you."  
  
Harry got up, and grabbed Luna's hands and helped her up. They started walking quietly to her common room. "Well Harry thank you for the walk."  
  
"No problem anytime. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay Harry bye."  
  
But before Luna walked away she leaned in and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Bye Harry."  
  
"Bye, Luna."  
  
Harry started walking back to him common room. When he got in he saw Hermione and Ron sitting there he didn't know if he should sit there or not.  
  
"Hey Harry over here" Yelled Hermione.  
  
"Hey you guys" Said Harry.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Ron.  
  
"With Luna."  
  
"Oh that's cool." Said Ron.  
  
"Are you really with _her_?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I am Hermione why is there something wrong with that?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well it's just I know you still like Cho, and she likes you and..."  
  
"I _do not_ like Cho!" Harry screamed so loud the whole common room looked at him.  
  
"All right you two drop it." Said Ron  
  
"Aren't you going to _tell_ him to stop yelling at me Ron? Asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, please stop it." Said Ron.  
  
"Well I'll leave you and her be Ron I'm going to get ready for dinner."  
  
"Okay Harry come back down when you're ready to go." said Ron.  
  
Harry climbed the stairs and couldn't help but wonder what Hermione's problem was.  
  
"Hermione... you started that. You know very well he doesn't like Cho." Ron said in a nice way.  
  
"Yeah well still _I_ think he does, and _I_ don't think it's fair to Luna."  
  
"Whatever Hermione there is something else going on and you're just keeping quiet about it. I'm going up to the dormitory."  
  
"I'm not eating dinner tonight." said Hermione.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Ron went up the stairs he thought there was something wierd going on about Hermione. Why does she care who he's with anyway, he didn't care as long as Harry was happy with the girl.  
  
"Hey Harry you about ready?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
They went down the stairs and went to dinner.  
  
"Hermione isn't coming"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"Hey Harry!" someone screamed. while they were outside of the common room.  
  
Harry ignored it. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now except for Ron.  
  
He waited outside of the Great Hall towards the door, with a crowds of people waiting to come in. When someone turned him around by his robes and kissed him square on the lips. Harry didn't even see the girls face all he knew was that he didn't want to let go of the kiss, so he figured only Luna could kiss him like that the girl finally let go and it was Cho... and to make matters even worse Luna was right behind them, and had witnessed the whole entire kiss. 


End file.
